The Single Witch
by HPBirdBrain
Summary: Cori Cooke is the single witch in a family of 10 wizard siblings. With no mother, she is the normal home maker, but now she is off to Hogwarts! Along the way she will make friends with a very famous boy:  Harry in later chapters. My first fanfic!
1. Introductions

**AN:**** This is my first fanfic and I've worked hard! Any reviews appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own the characters I made up in my head:)  
><strong>

Introductions

I hadn't had the best home life. My mum died when I was eight. Growing up with nine brothers, being the only girl, well, it makes life a little more challenging. It also doesn't help when you're the middle child, well that is, with the exception of your annoying twin brother. Another thing that does **not** make it easy is when you're the only girl and middle child of a family of wizards. The only witch in a family of wizards. That's me.

Sometimes I wonder what it was like before we lost our mother. I can remember it, but only the bits and pieces. Bed time stories, family dinners, and that warm feeling you get when your mum looks at you. It was hard for us, after she was killed. Again, I was only 8 then, so it was 3 years ago. (I assume that math is simple enough.) The night she died is the worst night of my life.

It was a peaceful night, mum had just gone to the market to pick up some groceries. She was gone for a long time, and dad started to get worried. He told us that he was just going to see if she needed help at the store and that Jeremy, my eldest brother, was in charge. Chaos commenced in a matter of minutes. Jeremy, the annoying git, was 16 at the time and felt that it was of the upmost importance to start a game of Quidditch in the living room. As I said before, it was chaotic. Reagan, no more than 6 months old, was wailing loudly, while Donivan was fighting with Colin over a beaters bat. Just a normal night at our lovely abode, until suddenly, my father apparated in, carrying our mother.

He was crying silently and he told Austin to take us to the playroom upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I silently slipped into the restroom unnoticed. When my brothers passed, I rushed down the stairs and peered around the corner. I gasped aloud, for there, I saw my mother, dead and cold. I ran over to her with tears in my eyes. "Mum? Mummy, wake up." I said to her. I couldn't understand why my father was crying, or why mum was asleep. It was only 7:30.

My father looked down at me with tears in his eyes. He kneeled down and looked me in the eye. Then he said slowly, "Cori, dear, go upstairs with your brothers." "No daddy, mum promised to teach me how to fold laundry with magic, when is she going to wake up? I need to finish before bed." I said. My father looked sadly at me and forced a smile, "How about I finish the laundry tonight, you can go play with your brothers? Mummy's not going to wake up right now." "Ok daddy, thanks!" I said, and I ran up to the playroom. I didn't know that would be the last time I ever saw my mother. We had the funeral two days later, and it was revealed that my mother was killed by some Death Eaters in an ally near the grocery store. She was killed for being in the Order of the Phoenix. I've promised myself if the chance ever arises, I will avenge my mothers death.


	2. Birthday

**AN:****Here is the second chapter to make it less confusing:)**

**DISCLAIMER! Refer to Ch1 please:)**

Before I continue, let me tell you the names and ages of all my siblings as of right now. Jeremy, my annoying git of a brother, is 19 as of last Tuesday, and we are all 2 years apart, so I assume you can do the math. After Jeremy there is Gavin, Austin, Donivan, Colin (my twin), Cori (that would be me), Patrick, Brody, Quintin, and Reagan. Yes, I understand that's a lot to keep up with. I do it on a daily basis! Well then, here we go.

It was just a normal Wednesday, except for the fact that it was mine and Colin's 11th birthday. Birthdays hadn't been so happy the past three years, so it wasn't much of a celebration. Mum used to make our cake every year, but after she died, dad started buying them from the pastry shop down the street. Don't get me wrong, they were delicious! They just weren't mum's.

Later that day, there was a tap at the window. Recognizing it as an owl, I ran over and opened the hatch. The owl swooped through the open window right up to Colin, dropped a letter, then flew back out the window, dropping one for me in its wake. I stared down at the envelope, and to my delight, found it written in emerald ink! "DAD! OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS HAVE COME!" I yelled into the house. I eagerly tore open the letter to find this written,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Cooke,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I put that parchment aside, and looked at the next one,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Finally, I pulled out the last page,

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oh my goodness Colin! I'm so excited, aren't you?" I squeaked.

"Maybe, do you know if Max or Billy got theirs yet?"

"No, but Jannett and Becca got theirs last week, and Joseph should get his next month, it is only May. Oh! Speaking of May, her birthday is tomorrow! I have to go call her!" I rushed to the phone to call my best friend, May Callister. Her family and my family are some of the only wizard families to have muggle phones, because our parents work undercover in the Muggle world for the Ministry.

As I ran around the corner to the phone, I ran smack into my surprised looking father. After he regained his balance, he asked, "What's all the excitement dear? And please, no running in the house, you could break something."

"Sorry dad, I was just going to call May, we got our Hogwarts letters!" I exclaimed, waving the parchment so he could see. "That's wonderful dear!" He said, beaming, "Now where's your brother? I have to congratulate him as well!" "He's still in the kitchen, most likely eating something!" I giggled, Colin was always eating.

My dad went to the kitchen to find Colin, who was in fact, eating a piece of cake, while I dialed May. "Did you really get your letter?" She asked in awe, "Of course I did," I replied, "It is my 11th birthday after all!" She squealed into the phone, "I'm so excited for my birthday tomorrow! Maybe I'll get it early in the morning, before everyone is over for my party!"

I always envied May, she always had the best birthday parties. A big cake, lots of presents, and all of her friends there. Colin and I had never had a party, we could never afford it. Every year we got a cake, and the present of our choosing, within budget. This year I asked for a kitten I could take to Hogwarts with me, but dad told me he had forgotten to pick them up and we would get them tomorrow. Figures he forgot, he barely remembers our names half the time. I will never forgive him for the time he called me Donivan, that was just uncalled for.

After a while I got off the phone with May. She's my best friend, but she sure can get on my nerves, especially when she's excited and her voice goes up about three octaves. My other close friends, who I would see at the party, are Jannett and Becca. They are twins, just like me and Colin, but there are exactly identical. I can only tell the apart because I have known them since daycare at the Ministry. (Those day care women should get a medal, what with 21 magical toddlers in there midst.)

As I sat there by the phone, it suddenly dawned on me that I would be at Hogwarts in, lets see, it's May 12, so only 111 days! 'Wow,' I thought, 'I really can't wait!'

Just then, my father called from the kitchen. I quickly walked, careful not to run, into the kitchen, only to find my entire family seated there. Everyone except mum, but I had become accustom to it by now. Even Jeffery, who had moved out about 3 months ago, was there!

The rest of the evening was marvelous! We laughed, ate cake, (Which Colin had already eaten the majority of!) and talked about Hogwarts. Us leaving meant that only 4 children remained at the house during the year, a blessing for my father. I was worried how they would get along without me, as I would normally do most of the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. I tried to get that out of my mind while I enjoyed having the family together again at last.


	3. Floo Powder and New Friends

I woke up the next morning, excited and annoyed. Excited because I wished to see May and Jannett and Becca again. I had a marvelous present picked out for her, and I just couldn't wait to see the look on her face! I was annoyed because I had nothing to wear but Austin's old jumper, Gavin's old jeans, and Donivan's old trainers. Thankfully, Gavin had gone through a rocker phase and had acquired a pair of skinny jeans that ended up fitting me quite well. Wasn't that a shock to him, Jeremy wouldn't let that one go for months! I love my brothers, but would it kill someone to get me something new for a change? I mean, Austin is quite tall for his age, and his jumper is practically a dress. Donivan is going to be tall to according to his feet, his shoes are so big that the ones I have are his from 5 years ago! I looked at myself in the mirror, knowing it could be worse, threw my hair in a braid, and walked down the never ending stairs to the living room. I was going by floo powder, and I really wasn't that good at it. The first time I used it, I had ended up at the Malfoy's, and let's just say my father and Mr. Malfoy don't exactly get along. I panicked, and ran to the nearest door, hoping for the exit. What I actually found was Draco, butt naked. Let us just say I've been scarred for life.

"DAD! I NEED TO GET TO MAY'S! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" I yelled through the house, what I got was an angry Austin's reply,

"OI! CORI DO YOU HAVE TO YELL? SOME OF US ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP UP HERE!"

"IT'S 4 IN THE AFTERNOON YOU GIT! WHERE'S DAD?"

"HE'S AT WORK, OBVIOUSLY!" I blinked. That's right, it was Tuesday... Dad had already told me that it was someone else's responsibility to see that I got there without having a panic attack. I smiled,

"DONIVAN!" He slid perfectly down the stair banister, and landed in front of me,

"What's up baby sis? Need a little help do you?" He grinned mischievously at me, and I groaned,

"Don, I just want to get there on time and in one piece. I know you always want to go on some sort of adventure, but I really don't have time," His face fell,

"Aww come on sis, I was hoping we could stop by the Burrow? I have to help Fred and George with our newest invention!" His eyes were sparkling, and I knew I really didn't want to know. I looked at the time, and saw that I had exactly 45 minutes to be at May's party before her Mum sent out a search party for me. I sighed, and looked at my brother,

"Fine. But if you make one comment about me and Ronald Weasley, I will kill you. No, don't get the look, I will. Like unforgivable curse dead." He gulped, and shook his head. I could really have an attitude when I wanted, and I knew that not even Don would want to test me.

"Good?" He nodded, "Good! Now quickly, I need to go.

I took a handful of floo powder, and we climbed into the fireplace. I stopped first,

"AUSTIN! GAVIN! JEREMY! COLIN! DON AND I ARE GOING TO THE BURROW, THEM I'M GOING TO MAY'S! TELL DAD, AND NO COLIN, YOU CAN'T COME TO THE BURROW." With that I took the handful of powder, looked at it as my heart quickened, and threw it down yelling not as loudly,

"The Burrow!" I felt the spinning, and remembered to tuck in my elbows. I grabbed for Don's hand, witch he willingly gave as we spun around the network. In moments we arrived in the Burrow's fireplace, and thankfully I didn't get sick. I really truly hate floo traveling.

We looked around the small living room and I was instantly taken in by the coziness of this place. I had been here my father sent us the night my mother died, to spend the night without issues. I had bunked with Ginny, who is a year younger than me and Ronald. Speaking of Ronald, where was everyone?

"Mrs. Weasley? Ginny? Fred? George?" I thought for a minute, then smiled, knowing if anyone was here, it would be Ronald the Lazy.

"RONALD WEASLEY ARE YOU HERE?"

"OI!" I head thumping on the stains, and saw his unmistakable red hair over the top of the flight,

"What are you doing here Cori? And don't call me Ronald!"

"I know you git, I just needed to know that everyone was alive! It's like a ghost town in here..." He looked at me and turned his head confused,

"Didn't mum owl your family? Ginny got some sort of muggle flu, and the whole family panicked and flooed to St. Mungos. Mum told me to stay here and hold down the fort, but I'm worried so stop antagonizing me!" I swear, that boy has the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Ronald, I wasn't saying anything. And stop freaking out! It's just a flu you know, magic wont work. You should have taken her to the Muggle doctor down in town." His eyes widened,

"Anyway, Don was just looking for Fred and George. I have to go though, May's party is today."

"Oh yeah, she didn't invite any boys." I smiled,

"Nope, were going to talk about you, so you can't be there..." He blushed,

"I'm just kidding Ronald! Lighten up! Oh, and send my best to Ginny alright? And don't be a git and forget, I mean it!"

"Aww, look at you too fighting just like a married-" I cut Don off before he could get hurt, Ron's face was almost as red as his hair,

"DON! What. Did. I. Say?" He mumbled, and I smiled,

"Right, now let's go. I need to get to Mays before her mum sends out a party to search and owls dad." He nodded and we got into the fireplace,

"By Ronald!"

"See you later Cori!" Don laughed, and I had enough time to punch him before he yelled,

"Callister Mansion!" We spun off.

I walked out of the Callister's fireplace to find the Mansion empty. I looked around, and felt the fire on my back as Don left. I noted that the party must be in the backyard, and waked outside cheerily, not really wanting to be there in my old clothes. I walked out the back door, and barley had time to think before I was caught in a hug,

"CORI!" May's voice squeaked,

"Yeah, who else?" I laughed,

"We were getting worried, thought you might have gotten lost again hmm? Any more run ins with Draco Malfoy?" She winked, and my face burned from my chin all the way to my blond curls,

"NO! I mean... no. I did however get dragged by my merciless brother to the Weasleys. Ginny has some sort of Muggle flu, and Ronald was the only one home." They all nodded, knowing about my constant teasing from Don about me and Ronald. I might be the only one but his mother that calls him Ronald though... It just helps me distinguish between Don and Ron. too confusing if you ask me. I looked around at everyone, and noted that this would be a very specific party. Only girls, only destined Gryffindor girls that came form Gryffindor families, and only girls that would be in our year. That being said, it was only Me, May, Jannett, Becca, and some girl I had never met before.

"Hey guys! And who is this May?" She grinned,

"This," She said dramatically, "Is Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born, so we are not really sure what house she will be in. McGonagol came and asked my father if she could come, and of corse I said yes! She needs to know someone if she is going to be at Hogwarts, even if they might not end up on her house. I know we haven't been sorted yet, but we're all pretty sure that we will all end up in Gryffindor, right?" I smiled,

"Oh no May, I could be a Hufflepuff for all we know!" They laughed, knowing that there is no way I could be a Hufflepuff. I've been born into a long, long, long, LONG, line of Gryffindors, so there is absolutely no doubt where I will be.

"Oh yeah Cori, and I am smart enough for Ravenclaw," Again laughter, this time at Becca. She really is not the sharpest.

"You could! You smoke my arse at wizards chess." Jannett said, witch sent us into yet more giggles.

"Ok, ok, who wants to eat!"

"YAY!" We all ran towards the table, and sat as we ate steak, potatoes, and my favorite, pudding. After that we ran around the backyard, enjoying the spring air and waiting for summer.

I couldn't wait actually, summer being my favorite time of year. During the year, my Dad sent us to a muggle school while he was at work. Jeremy had gone from Hogwarts, and now he works as an auror. I think that has to be the coolest job ever, but I would never say it out loud. My father wants me to be a healer, so that I can always look after my brothers, but that is not in the plan. Everyone talked about Hogwarts, filling Hermione in on all the secretes passed down from sibling to sibling. I reassured them that we wouldn't have to use magic to be sorted, something the Weasley twins have tried to convince me. Ronald might be that gullible, but I asked Gavin, and he was actually kind of mad at them for scaring me. It was great to see, the twins cowering in fear like that. Gavin is one of the more, open, of us all wizard families. He likes to go down into the little village we live by and play football with the kids down there. A lot of kids are scared of him, as if he would ever use muggle fighting. Please.

We finished eating dinner, and started to set up May's room for sleeping, as if we were ever going to do that.

"Hey!" May yelled as Jannett sent a pillow flying towards her head, she ducked, and shot one (With terrible aim) hurling back, knocking Becca upside the head,

"Oi! I'm going to get you for that one!" She quickly shot back another one, this time dangerously close to Hermione,

"Eek!" She screamed, and dove for cover behind the bed. The twins and May were in an all out fight now, and I slinked down behind the bed next to Hermione,

"So, your a muggle born?" She blushed, and nodded,

"No, that's cool! My dad works undercover in the muggle word for the ministry," Her eyes brightened,

"The ministry?"

"The Ministry of Magic,"

"Wow, and I thought there was just the regular Ministry, that's really interesting!" I nodded and smiled at her,

"Well if there's anything you want to know about being a witch, just ask me,"

"Ok, can I ask now?" I looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity and laughed,

"Ok, go for it,"

"Are most wizards wizard born?"

"No, there mostly half-blood now. My mum was a half blood, and my dad is a pureblood, so I guess that makes me more like a 3/4 blood than a pureblood. That's the title I have though," Here eyes danced at new information. She was probably going to be a Ravenclaw.

"Do you have siblings that are magic too?" I snorted,

"Do I ever. There's ten of us in my family! You may think that's hard to support regularly too, but my dad is a single dad and he really doesn't make that much at his ministry job... We're not as poor as the Weasley's though, they could really use the... Oh! Merlin's pants that was rude of me! I shouldn't talk about them like that, there like my second family. We're practically like a big family of 21 people, if thats easy to think about," She shook her head,

"I really don't get that,"

"Neither did I, and I said it!" We laughed, and May yelled from around the bed,

"OI! CORI ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?" I looked at Hermione,

"Wan't to go 3 against 2 on the twins?" She smiled and shook her head,

"It's on!" We raced to help our friend.


	4. Ugly Bonding

"Ok, you next Cori,"

"Alright," I spun the pencil we were using to pick the person to ask truth or dare too, and it landed at Hermione, little did we all know, May had her father charm it to only land on Hermione, as to know more about her,

"Me again? Thats the 6th time in a row!"

"What luck! Now let's see," I thought for a solid minute before the girls started getting impatient,

"Come on Cori! Get on with it!"

"Calm down! I got it, ok, truth or dare?" She blinked,

"Um, I think I'll pick dare this time." We glanced around, laughing a bit because she had only picked truth so far, and we all leaned in to each other to discus, except for Hermione of corse!

"What should we do?" Asked May, who was really terrible about coming up with dares,

"I got one, but it would really not be very nice, and it has to do with using the floo network, quietness, and messing up my favorite ginger..." They smiled egarly,

"Good! Wait, what is it again?"

"Ok, so Ginny has a muggle flu right?" They nodded, "Ok, so she's probably still contagious, but not so severely that we would get sick form doing this ok?" More nods,

"Ok, so I think that we should go to the Burrow through the floo network, take Ginny's pillow, and switch it with Ronald's!"

"Oh Cori that's dreadful!" Becca shouted, which made Hermione pale,

"I think it's a great idea! I never did get him back for giving be dragon pox when we were 5... He took my drink without asking and drank it, then I drank it, and there we were! Let's do it!" May said, which wasn't an exaggeration like usual.

"So it's agreed then... and he won't be contagious after a day or so, so you can still go visit him Cori," Jannett said, winking at me. I punched her arm and she smiled at me,

"You really do fancy him you know!"

"Stop it or I will tell Colin that you are in love with him," She paled,

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"STOP IT! Can we just do it please? I'm getting antsy... I don't want to get in trouble!" I laughed, and stood up, motioning for Hermione to follow.

We walked into the entrance hall, and grabbed a handful of powder. Maybe I did want to take care of Ronald, but that's not why I was doing this. I was getting him back for all of the times he called me one of the boys. It's not like I enjoy being in a family with 10 boys, and an extended family of 19 boys. There are 3 girls, we fend for ourselves, and we act like boys on occasion, but we DO enjoy being girly. I ware skirts and dresses when May lends them to me. It's not my fault I was born into shorts and tees.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder, thankful floo travel was pretty much silent. We decided to go in groups of 2 with May going alone. Jannett and I wold go first, then Becca and Hermione, then May. Simple enough, though I would need help from my favorite Weasley Twins. Jannett and I spun around down to the Weasley's and stepped silently from the fireplace. I tiptoed up the steps, watching for the 6th and 9th, which squeak. I opened the twins door, and climbed over trip wires, exploding dung bombs, and of corse, a plate of treats sitting on the desk. If Donivan wasn't my brother, I wouldn't know that those would most likely make me sick. Skiving snack boxes, something they had come up with last year, and had only began to experiment with. I tiptoed over to Fred, whom I had a better relationship with for some odd reason, and tapped his shoulder,

"Whaaa? Wosther?"

"Fred, it's me, Cori!" He jumped up,

"Cori!"

"SHHHH!"

"Right, sorry. What do you need sis?" He whispered, laughing at his own joke. I was pretty much his sister, except that I didn't have the last name and fire red hair,

"Not the time for jokes Fred! Wake up George, we're on a mission," I said, motioning to the door, where Jannett stand waiting, not trusting herself to get over the traps. She is pretty clumsy,

"George! Wake up you lazy git! We have to help little Corikins," He grinned at his own joke, and I groaned,

"What? Fred it is 2 in the morning! What could- oh, why hullo there Corikins! What can we do you for?" I smiled,

"Can you help us? We're playing truth or dare, and I dared Hermione-"

"Who?"

"Oh, Hermione, our muggle born friend that just found out she's a witch. But thats not important! We dared her to switch Ronald and Ginny's pillows," Fred's smile faded,

"But wont that get Ron sick?" I nodded and explained why, May's reason, not mine. I would tell him that later, without George,

"Well," George began, "We were going to prank Ron later anyway... but this seems more, long term. We wont have to prank him for days!"

"Right you are George, alright Cori. We'll help you, on one condition," I grinned,

"What?"

"You never, ever tell mum if she finds out. Never!" I smirked,

"Aright you git, now can we get going? I need to make sure Becca and Hermione didn't get lost!"

We walked down the steps and thankfully all 3 girls were waiting for us,

"Great, now can we please get on with it? I really don't want to get in trouble!" Becca whispered, always the mother of the group.

"Are you sure this wont hurt anyone?" Hermione asked,

"Not a problem little one! We have it taken care of!" Said Fred a little too happily. I whispered in his ear,

"Wait, what did you day Ginny has?" He smiled,

"Muggle Stomach Flu, She's been vomiting all day. Ron will have such fun wont he?"

"Oh good, I just wanted to make sure it was something that goes away pretty quickly..."

"Why? So that you can take care of our little IckleRonnikins?" i elbowed him in the gut and he groaned,

"Bloody Hell Cori! I was joking!"

"Can we just get on with it?" The boys nodded, and walked up to Ginny's room. We followed, and soon we were outside the door,

"Ok, so Hermione and I will go up and get Ronald's pillow while you all wait here and lookout for trouble, not make it," I stared the boys down, and they held up their hands innocently,

"Us?" Said Fred,

"Make trouble?" Exclaimed George,

"Never!" They stated together, and I laughed.

"Just wait here!"

We walked up to Ronald's room, and Hermione looked terrified,

"Should we be doing this?"

"Lighten up, and you picked dare didn't you?" She sighed,

"Yes. Alright, lets do it then," We walked up the next flight of stairs to the 3rd floor, and opened Ronald's door. He was laying there, snoring thankfully, witch meant that he wouldn't wake up without a pillow. We walked over, and Hermione quickly yanked the pillow out from under him. I groaned internally, but he didn't as much as stop short in his snoring. The lazy git, he could sleep forever. We went back down to Ginny's room, and opened the door. There laying in her bed was the girl herself, looking quite pale, and shivering slightly.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked me as she switched the pillows more carefully this time,

"Umm, yeah. She's alright just has a cold or something. The real part of the dare was the switching, since Ronald is not a heavy sleeper," She couldn't know the real reason, or she might not do it. We had to get her initiated somehow to our group, why not like this? We walked back to Ronald's room, and put the pillow under his head,

"Alright, lets get going!" I said cheerfully, and we walked down the steps.

Finished with our task, we bid a farewell to the Weasley twins, and I reminded them,

"Don't forget to switch the pillows back before anyone notices alright?"

"God Cori, sometimes you're as bossy as mum!" I smiled, and left them staring after the fireplace. We got back to May's house, and quickly went to bed, satisfied with our pranking. I dreamed that I was at the Weasley's, taking care of Ronald. It wasn't the kind of take care of that is sexual, more like a brotherly sisterly kind of take on it. Mrs. Weasley has 7 other kids, one of which is sick too, and would need help tomorrow. I decided to owl her in the morning asking if she needed help with the house. She always did, the poor woman never gets a break.

I woke up late the next morning, and after saying my goodbyes, left for home to owl the Weasley's. I stepped out of the fireplace slightly dizzy and yelled,

"DAD, COLIN, AUSTIN, GAVIN, JEREMY, DON, EVERYONE I'M HOME!" I took a breath and cursed my never ending list of siblings.

"Cori? Where were you?" Asked Brody, my 7 year old brother,

"I was at May's, I told you before I left didn't I?"

"No!"

"Oh, sorry about that... Alright, get along I have to go and owl the Weasley's," He smiled,

"Ok!" And ran back to the play room. Sometimes I like being the only girl, just because you're missed more than everyone else. I walked into the kitchen to see Gavin sitting there, reading the Daily Prophet and humming,

"Where's dad?" He looked up,

"Why do you ask that? You know that he's at work!"

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't... Where's Duggy? I need to owl Mrs. Weasley,"

"Window," I walked over and tied my note to the owl's leg,

'Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I heard that Ginny was ill, and I was wondering if you needed help with anything today?

Love,

Cori'

The owl flew away, and I decided to take a shower while waiting. I was just finishing drying my hair with a blow dryer, a muggle invention that I adore, when Duggy came flying in the bathroom window with a note back,

'Cori,

That is so sweet of you to ask dear! Yes, it seems that Ron has caught the bug too, and it would be wonderful to have some help. You can just floo over any time like you usually do.

See you soon!

Molly'

Mrs. Weasley insisted that I call her Molly, but It seamed to me that she might just be trying to make me comfortable, not herself. But on the other hand, our plan worked! I sent an owl to May and the twins to tell them, and headed to the Weasley's.

I arrived to mass chaos. Percy was trying to look dignified while wearing his prefects badge, which now said, 'Pinhead'. Fred and George were obviously in their room experimenting, judging by the explosions. Bill and Charlie were not home for the summer vacations they got yet. Mr. Weasley was at work, so that left Ginny, who was sitting, shivering and pale on the couch while Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. I decided to go and see what she wanted me to do first, instead of just diving head first like normal.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly dear, call me Molly! I have been telling you that for 11 years now!" I blushed,

"What were you hoping I could help you with?" She sighed,

"Well darling, as I told you, Ron has some Muggle flu, and you can't fix those with magic. You can however prevent them! Everyone but Ron got one yesterday at St. Mungo's, but I forgot about it until now it's too late! Take this fist," She handed me a cup with a potion in it, "And would you mind just keeping an eye on him today dear? I know he would rather have you keeping him company than his boring old mum, huh?" I shook my head,

"When anyone of us is sick, it's usually me anyway. Dad is always to busy to take off work or anything, so it's my job now." She beamed at me,

"Well that's very nice of you dear, your father must be so proud!" I shrugged,

"I don't know, he never really says much anymore. Well, I'm going to go upstairs then!"

"Alright dear, good luck with him... he can be very stubborn when he's ill," I smiled,

"I'll remember!" I walked up the two flights of stairs to Ronald's room, and opened the door. It was really warm in there, and I took off my jacket, but Ronald was laying on the bed, pale and shivering but sweating all the same. Being ill is quite confusing to the body.

"Ronald?" Nothing,

"Ronald? Ronald... RONALD!" He groaned and opened his eyes, when they saw me, he blushed and swore,

"Bloody hell Cori! You scared me, wait, what are you doing here? I'll get you sick," I laughed,

"That's why I'm here you git! I have to keep your ruddy arse company for the day." His eyes widened, "What?" I asked, and he didn't answer me, he just jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. I knew what was going on, so I sat calmly on the trunk at the foot of the bed and waited a moment for it to end. I then walked to the door, and said quietly,

"Ronald? Are you alright?"

"No, no I am not alright." I looked at the door,

"What?" I started, Ronald was never really honest when he was sick,

"I said, no. My head hurts and I feel like someone punched me in the stomach about 50 times. Just leave me alone." I was taken aback, Ronald had never, ever shut me out like this. We told each other everything, we had a really good friendship... I mean, we have been best friends since I can remember!

"Ronald,"

"Stop bloody calling me that!"

"Sorry, but I have called you Ronald since we could speak, and don't you think I'm stopping now," I would have continued, but he was being sick again and there really was no need to explain myself. Donivan was Don, Ronald was sometimes Ron, but our families being so close and always around each other... that would be simply impossible for me.

"R-ronald? I'm coming in there if you can't answer me properly!" He started to reply, but was cut off by another round of retching, "That's it!" I opened the door to a very sick looking Ronald Weasley. He was visibly shaking, and his cheeks were flushed, partially from fever and partially form embarrassment,

"You s-shouldn't be here. You don't need to be here while I'm sick, I can manage myself," I snorted,

"Ronald, as if I would ever leave you alone right now! I'm your best friend, I'd be here even if you had Spattergoit. I'm really glad you don't though, that's fatal sometimes..." He had taken to sitting against the wall by now, breathing quickly as if anxious,

"Really?"

"Yeah, really you git," I smiled at him, "And if your worried about me being bothered, believe me this doesn't bother me in the slightest. Now that mum's not around and dad is always working, I'm like the families healer. Well, other than your mum of corse! If I can handle it, we don't like to bother her... she has enough on her hands with you all. I swear, there isn't one day that goes by that I'm not bothered with something! One day Brody trips down the stairs, then Colin goes and almost breaks something playing Quidditch, and then Gavin spikes a fever... It never ends!" I finished my rant to a wide eyed, still pale but more calm Ronald,

"God Cori, that sounds like a lot of work for an 11 year old..." I smiled,

"Yeah, and then I deal with your idiot self and that's when it gets hard," He gave me a small smile, which immediately fell into a grimace as he held his stomach,

"Bloody hell," he shook my head, "this is horrible," he leaned his head against the wall, and I realized for the first time that May truly did get back at him for the dragon pox incident... Sure they are annoying, but your stomach isn't constantly churning, threatening to get rid of everything you've eaten in days.

We spent most of the afternoon in the bathroom, just sitting there talking, and for Ronald, being sick. I can honestly say that there is no way, even with Ronald being Ronald, that he could have possibly have eaten that much. Really, and I've seen him eat. I felt absolutely dreadful for making him go through it, but I couldn't go back and undue it, it was already done. I tried to ease my guilt by rubbing circles on his back, and making him feel better. I really hoped it was working...

Eventually he fell asleep, and I went down into the kitchen to grab something for dinner. Ginny was looking much better than that morning, and was even eating some toast, which was making Mrs. Weasley very happy,

"How's Ronald dear?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure. He's still vomiting, so you could say not good, but his fever might have dropped, so that's a good sign," I looked up from my food, and she nodded,

"Yes dear I suppose that's good, Ginny proves that it is most likely a 48 hour bug, so he will most likely be feeling better by tomorrow night," I smiled, thankful that Fred and George had been right,

"That's good news, I think he might be going mad of boredom in that room!" She chuckled, and went back to cooking at the stove right as Donivan walked in,

"Don! I didn't know you were here?" He nodded,

"Yeah baby sister, since we couldn't finalize our plans yesterday, I came over today. Did you hear any, um, extra yells today?" I looked at him confused,

"No... should've I?" he shook his head a little to quickly,

"No, no just asking you know. Making sure you're still sane and all." He whistled to himself, and sat down next to me,

"We might have gotten a step closer to the Ton-Tongue Toffies though," He whispered excitedly, "If only they would stop melting when you touch them..." He looked off in thought, and I realized just how late it was, it was almost 11 pm! I grabbed Don by his ear, not an easy task considering how much taller he was, and dragged him into the living room shouting after me,

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!"

"Call me Molly dear!"

"Oh, right... Goodbye, erm, Molly, glad I could help today,"

"Oh, thank you dear," And we flooed off.


	5. Wands and Accidental Parties

A/N: I put the Disclaimer on the first chapter, and I haven't said this on all of the chapters... but go read the disclaimer!

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. I hung out with May, the twins, or Ronald everyday playing Quidditch or swimming or really just doing anything we wanted. September was coming fast, and I knew that our trip to Diagon Ally was coming up. Sure, I had been there lots of times, and I wouldn't be getting anything new... but I really just like to go. It was one of the only days that our entire family went anywhere but the kitchen together, and it was rather amusing to see other faces as our family and the Weasley's walked through together. Priceless.

We apparated to the Burrow in pairs of 2. Me and Reagan, Colin and Gavin, Austin and Brody, Jeremy and Quentin, and Don and Patrick (quickly followed by my father... Don really isn't great with younger kids so him and Patrick don't exactly get along). My group was first, and the second we nearly fell out of the fireplace, I was steadied by Ronald. Like I've said, I'm not good at floo travel anyway, but holding a small child makes it nearly impossible,

"Bloody- oh, thanks Ronald!" He groaned over him name, but I just smiled and got out of the way, not wanting to be trampled. When we all arrived at the Burrow, we all went again into the fireplace, this time to Diagon Ally,

"Do you need me to go with you, or can you manage on your own?" I looked over to the smiling face of Fred Weasley,

"I can manage myself and Reagan thank you very much," He snorted,

"Yes, because you wouldn't have just almost toppled out of the fireplace if Ron hadn't aught you?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively and I blushed. Then I punched his arm,

"Oi! Cori I think even I felt that one!" George said as he came up from behind and covered my eyes. He startled me, and I almost dropped my brother,

"GEORGE! Let go of me!" My foot searched the ground and I stomped on his foot. He yelled and it would have turned into an all out brawl if Mrs. Weasley didn't step in,

"Fred! George! Leave the poor girl alone!" I smirked at them, and walked toward the fireplace, knowing that we would be right after Ronald and Ginny. Everyone but myself and the younger children wanted to go alone, but we simply didn't have enough floo powder. I'm surprised we even had enough for 11 trips.

We stepped out of the fireplace at Diagon Ally, and my mood automatically rose. I absolutely loved seeing all of the other children that would be going to Hogwarts. We waited for all of us to come, than we set off down the street. I already had all of my supplies, (all of which were handed down) except for a wand. Dad didn't think that it was necessary for us to use secondhand wands. He set apart a separate amount of money to buy them for us, and I truly couldn't wait! Only then would I truly become most excited about going to Hogwarts,

"Ronald!" He turned around, and waited for me to catch up with the group. I was holding Reagan still, and he was too slow to walk. This meant that I was too slow to be in the large group,

"Come on Cori! We're taking you and Colin to Olivander's..." He trailed off, and I looked at him confusedly,

"Aren't you getting your wand too?" He shook his head,

"No, mum gave me Charlie's old one. It'll work fine," He managed a smile, and I looked back sadly. Even my family of 11 had more money than their family, and that upset me a lot. Believe me when I say that we really don't have a lot of money, so for them to not even get Ronald a wand... that must be so upsetting for him,

"It's alright Ronald, Charlie's will be fine! Maybe you can get one next year?" he nodded slowly, and then frowned. I looked in the direction he was scowling, and to my surprise, saw May,

"May! Wat are you doing here?" She smiled,

"Same as you! Just getting my Hogwarts things..." She noticed Ronald, "What wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, I just was thinking about something,"

"What?" She questioned him,

"Just about Hogwarts... I really hope George was kidding about fighting a troll," I sighed,

"Ronald, there is absolutely no way they will have us fight a troll, we don't even know any spells yet!" He blushed,

"I know that!" He mumbled something I couldn't make out, and ran to catch up with George,

"There's something wrong with that boy," May nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, have you got your wand yet?" I shook my head,

"That's where we're off to now!" Her father called from somewhere behind her, and she looked back as she ran,

"Call me later on the telephone! I need to know what yours looks like!" She smiled, and met up with her dad. I saw them walk into the robes shop, and I inwardly cringed at the fact that I would be getting a set of Austin's old ones. Really, can't anything of mine be nice?

We walked into Olivander's, and I have to say, I really think that is has to be one of the more depressing places I've been. It was very dark, and musty, and just a very depressing attitude all around. Only a couple of people properly fit, and everyone left as soon as we were in the shop. Most of them went to the Quidditch Quality Supplies shop and the joke shop down the way. I had never been there, but that was pretty much Fred, George, and Donivan's secret sanctum. I looked at Colin, and whispered,

"Where do you think he is?"

"I dunno, maybe he is out?"

"Why would he be out? He never goes anywhere but here!"Just then, Olivander walked in, eyes wild, and looked at us,

"Ah! Here to get your first wand?" We nodded, "Marvelous!" I glanced at Colin, hoping that he would go first, but he shook his head making his hair fall in his eyes so he couldn't see. I grimised, and spoke quietly,

"Hi Mr. Olivander, I'm Cori Cooke, and this is my twin brother Colin."

"Ah, Cooke's. I remember just two years ago when your brother came and got his wand. 9 inches, Cedar, Unicorn hair, quite rigid that one was... " His eyes wandered to Colin,

"Now, let's see what yours shall be," My brother looked over confused and slightly frightened. I just shrugged as olivander pulled out 2 slim boxes, and handed them to us,

"Try those, if they don't work, switch!" I looked at Colin, and got very confused. We're we supposed to just wave them? I tried it, and one of the pots broke. I handed it to Colin, who gave his to me after slicing his box lid,

"Go on, just a small wave now," Olivander pushed. As soon as the wand was passed between my brother and I, I felt a small warmth in my fingertips. I gave it a small wave, and blue sparkles flew,

"Very good Miss Cooke! Very good indeed!" I smiled, and looked down at my new wand as Olivander spoke,

"Cherry, 8 inches, flexible, Phoenix feather... and look!" Colin had been given another box, and this wand made green sparks,

"Mr. Cooke! Lets see, oak, 10 inches, bendy but not too much, dragon heartstring... Very nicely done! Alright, that will be 14 galleons," I handed him the bits of gold money my father had left us, and walked out the door, Colin trailing behind, still looking at his wand in awe. He really wasn't as talkative as I, but he really did understand how excited I was about getting off to Hogwarts,

"Look at us Colin, the Cooke twins, getting their first wands! Exciting isn't it?" He looked up, nodded, and smiled,

"We're really wizards now! And not like that one time you made Don fly into a wall, like actually really trained wizards!"

"Hey! I'm a girl Colin if you have forgotten, so this makes me a witch. And we haven't had any real training yet, but yes. Yes we are!" I grinned at him, and we ran down the street, going to find our other siblings and show them before they could hear from anyone else.

When we got back home, we immediately ran into a problem. This problem would be that there was dinner to be eaten, and no food to cook. We hadn't been to the grocery store in a while, and we simply couldn't ask to go to the Weasley's. That's not fair to them! But than again, we really did need to eat, and they have a garden... I wlled myslef to get in the fireplace and floo myself over just to pick up some veggitables or something. Something for us to eat.

"M-molly? Ronald? Fred? George?"

"We're in the kitchen dear!" I walked into their kitchen to see the entire family, including Bill and Charlie. They were eating some sort of stew, and it smelled really delicious,

"M-molly? Umm, can I ask you something?" She got up,

"Of corse dear!" She came into the hallway, and I started quietly,

"Well, umm, we haven't been to the grocery store in a while," I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment, "So I was wondering if you had anything in the garden that I could take home and cook?" Her jaw dropped,

"No food! Well that isn't going to do! Your family will just have to come over here then," This time my jaw dropped,

"Oh no Mrs. Weasley! That's really not necessary! We just need something to make it through tonight until we can go in the morning-"

"Absolutely not dear. You go get that family of yours, and we'll make a party out of it! You, Colin, and Ron will be going to Hogwarts in less than 2 weeks, so how about it then? Alright, go on dear," I still looked at her, stunned,

"Oh, do you want Ron to go with you? I almost forgot how much you truly hate floo powder. RONALD! COME IN HERE AND TAKE CORI BACK HOME TO GET HER FAMILY!" She smiled at me, and walked briskly away.

We arrived back to my house to see all 9 of my siblings in the living room. The second we landed though, Gavin jumped up and hugged me,

"CORI! We didn't know where you were! You could have been anywhere... Oh, hey there Ron," He smiled sheepishly,

"Mum says that your all coming for dinner, so, erm, we shouldn't keep her waiting... you know how she gets," All the boys winced at the thought of Mrs. Weasley mad. I turned around, and walked right back into the fireplace,

"Alright, hand me Reagan-"

"Shouldn't someone go in front of you?" Ronald cut me off, sounding worried. I smiled,

"Well you take Brody then, go on!" He left for the Burrow, and I followed close behind. When we got there, I almost fell. Again, Ronald steadied me, and I blushed.

"Why do I keep doing that?"

"Because, you just really hate floo travel. Its like me and," He shuddered, "spiders. They make me sick, floo powder makes you sick. It's called a fear." I glared at him,

"Why thank you Ronald, I never would have gotten that if it wasn't for you," He smiled, and I knew he didn't catch the sarcasm,

"Anytime, now can we eat mum? I'm hungry!"

"You are always hungry Ronald..."

"No I'm not!" I laughed, and looked up as our father came out of the fireplace,

"What's this about a party?"

"Yeah dad, because we're going to Hogwarts soon, were having a party!" I smiled and ran to the kitchen, surrounded by all of the people I would soon miss!


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Summer came to a close, and the day came that Colin, Ronald, and I finally got to go to Hogwarts. We got up early, finished all of our last minute things, and then collected all of the things we forgot the first time. I almost left my wand on my bedside table, and by the time half of us had already flooed away, Don yelled that he forgot his cauldron. How do you forget a cauldron, they aren't exactly small... Thankfully, we made it out the door and to King's Cross,

"Cori, what time is it?" Asked my father as we walked through the station,

"Um, I don't see a clock anywhere!" I looked around the walls and finally spotted one,

"It's 10:43," My father smiled as we spotted the Weasley's near the barrier. It was the wall between platform 9 and platform 10, and if you run straight into it, you will go right through. That's where the Hogwarts Express leaves, at platform 9 3/4.

We walked closer, and saw the entire Weasley family except for Bill and Charlie, who had to go back to their jobs after our final get together. They were waiting for us, probably to make sure we didn't get lost in the crowd. A couple years back, I had wandered off in my own curiosity and both families almost missed the train. Thankfully, we were all accounted for, so we could get onto the platform smoothly this year. We went in singles and pairs, my father first, so that no one wandered off, then Donivan and Patrick, Percy, Austin and Brody, Fred and Quentin, Gavin and Reagan, Mr. Weasley, and George,

"Colin go, the muggles are going to see you!" Colin was just about to go, when a skinny, black haired, glasses wearing boy walked towards us. I paled,

"Mrs. Weasley," I whispered,

"Molly dear,"

"Right, look there's a boy watching us, and I just said muggle... should we worry?" She looked in the direction I was nodding, and smiled,

"It's alright dear, whatever happens we can handle it. If we can handle my twins and Donivan, we can handle anything!" I nodded, and the boy came walking up to us,

"Excuse me, but did you say muggle?" I paled further, and nodded,

"Yes,"

"Could you show me how to...?" He inclined his head towards the barrier, and Mrs. Weasley finished for him,

"... get onto the platform?" He nodded, "Well all you have to do is run right at it, and keep going until you're there! Colin dear, go ahead," Colin smiled, nodded, and sprinted right through the wall. The boy's eyes widened and he looked up at me. I smiled and asked Mrs. Weasley,

"Should I go now M-molly?" She nodded, and I said to the boy,

"Alright then, watch me now," I turned to Ronald, "can you try not to almost kill anyone this time?" He scowled,

"5 sickles you eat your words," Mrs. Weasley sighed, and I smiled,

"I could always use 5 sickles," With that I smiled, faced the platform, and started walking briskly with my trolly. My walk turned into a jog, then a run, and just before I reached it, I was in an all out sprint. The wall came closer, and closer, and soon I was passing right through, and staring at the Hogwarts Express. It was just like I remembered from every other year, yet this time, it seemed more real. Soon, I would be riding on that giant steam engine. I would be sitting in those compartments laughing with my friends, and wondering what the year would entail... I couldn't wait!

I turned into the crowd, trying to find my family. We aren't as distinguishable than the Weasleys, no fire red hair, but when there are a bunch of blonde, short wizards and one witch... That's when you find us. I walked over to my family, hearing Ronald swear as he nearly hit a little girl,

"Ronald, you owe me 5 sickles," I said over my shoulder,

"Shut up," He mumbled, obviously embarrassed. It isn't my fault that he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. We gathered with our families, and said our goodbyes,

"Patrick, Brody, Quentin, Reagan, come give me a hug!" My brothers each hugged me, and Patrick whispered in my ear,

"Can I come with you?" I smiled, and whispered back,

"Not this time, but soon. In a couple of years, you'll get to come too, and then you'll go with your friends and have your own adventures," he smiled, and hugged me,

"I'm gonna miss you!" I teared up at the thought of leaving my brothers, and smiled,

"I'll miss you too, I'll miss all of you!" I hugged them all again, and turned to my father,

"Daddy, please please please don't forget to feed them or something like that! Don't let the house fall apart without me!" I grabbed him around the waist, and he said,

"Cori, you shouldn't worry. I have it all under control!" I looked at him,

"You mean like that one time you forgot to wake up Austin and he slept for 4 days?" He laughed,

"No, nothing like that, because I am going to remember everything!"

"Alright, I love you," He smiled,

"I love you too, now go if you don't want to miss the train! Owl me when you get settled?" I nodded, and was pulled along by my twin,

"Cori! We have to go or we wont make it into a compartment. We might have to just stand there in the corridor," I nodded,

"Alright, let's go. Wait! Where's Ronald?" I frantically looked around, and found him right next to the train, "Thank god, ok, go on then!"

We got onto the train, and started to look for somewhere to sit. It was crowded everywhere, and we were getting desperate. We looked all around, but the only compartment we found had that strange boy form earlier, the one we helped onto the platform,

"Hello, can we sit here, everywhere else is full," Ronald asked, and the boy nodded,

"Oh, I was actually going to find Austin..." Colin looked uncomfortable. He's the less outgoing of us twins, so he really doesn't talk much... especially to new people,

"Are you sure Colin?" He nodded, "Well alright, go on then. See you when we get there?" He nodded again, and slipped out of the compartment. I looked at the boy, and noticed some things I hadn't before. He was quite scrawny for being eleven, and he had jet black hair and broken glasses. I wondered how they had broken, but didn't let my mind wander too far. It was none of my business, I really needed to stop being so nosy, yet I still really wanted to know,

"Hello, I'm Cori Cooke. It's nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. I smiled, and nodded to Ronald,

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," He didn't stick out his hand though, he really isn't that formal. The boy responded, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Ronald's jaw dropped, and he looked at me. I was staring in shock. Harry Potter, the boy who beat You-Know-Who. The boy who cheated death, as Gavin used to put it,

"You're Harry Potter... You're the boy who lived!" I looked over at Ronald, who was grinning excitedly at Harry, and rolled my eyes,

"Yes Ronald, I assume he knows who he is," Then I turned to Harry, "You're really amazing you know, defeating You-Know-Who and all that..." My thought started to drift as I remembered something important. It was right there, I just couldn't grasp it,

"So you have the," Ronald shot me out of my thoughts while gesturing at his forehead. I groaned,

"Honestly Ronald, you have no tact. Maybe Harry doesn't want to talk about it..." Harry waved me of,

"It's alright, I've been getting that a lot lately," He smiled, and pulled up his bangs, revealing his scar. It was thin and shaped like a lightning bolt, not at all like I thought. Books always had said it was ugly... but there was something about it that was almost too simple to have come form the killing curse,

"So that's where..." I trailed off,

"Yeah." We sat there a moment, all of us thinking. I was trying to grasp whatever it was Ronald had interrupted, but it was gone.

We were sitting there, talking about anything and everything, when a short, stout, round-faced boy opened the door to our compartment,

"Have any of you seen a toad?" We shook out heads,

"Have you lost one?" He nodded sadly, "Do you want help looking for it?" Ronald stared at me, and I shot him a glare,

"Sure! Thank you," I smiled,

"Of corse," He started back down the hall, and I turned to Ronald, who was snickering,

"Just because he has a toad, honestly Ronald! He needs help," I turned, and said facing the door,

"Oh, and make sure Ruby is alright while I'm gone... wouldn't want her to eat Scabbers." My dad had finally gotten me the kitten for my birthday, and not a moment too soon. If he had been any later, I would have had to wait until Christmas. With that, I walked out into the corridor, and ran to catch up with the boy.

We walked and talked as we searched, going into every compartment and asking if they had seen a toad,

"So what's your name?" I asked him after about the 20th compartment,

"Neville, Neville Longbottom, and you?"

"Cori Cooke," He smiled,

"Oh, the family with all of the boys. I saw you when you were in Diagon Ally with the Weasleys!" I smiled,

"Yeah, that's me. If you ever need to know, there is 10 of us kids." His eyes widened,

"Nine brothers? I don't even have one... how many sisters do you have?" My smile fell,

"None, it's just me. They tend to keep me in the middle of the group, so not a lot of people even realize there is a girl in the mix." He blushed,

"Sorry..." I waved him off,

"It's alright, I don't mind. It used to bother me, but now I realize that flying under the radar can be a great thing." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We walked down the corridor, and opened the next compartment,

"Has anyone seen - May?" She looked up, and promptly squealed,

"CORI! We were looking everywhere for you, where did you go? Were you almost late again?" I hugged her, and answered,

"I was with Ronald, you know how our families come together every year... And no we weren't almost late!" I mock glared at her, and she laughed,

"Well aren't you going to sit with us?" I shook my head,

"I'm helping Neville find his toad, care to join us?" I looked at May, Jannett, Becca, and then spotted Hermione, who was smiling,

"I'll help," She said as she stood up,

"Alright, let's go then," I was eager to get back to my compartment. There was some sort of connection between myself and Harry Potter, and maybe seeing his scar again could trigger that memory.

We walked around what seemed the entire train, and were making our way back my compartment when Neville stopped,

"We didn't check this one last time, let's ask?" I nodded, and opened the door,

"What do you want?" I looked up to see the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. I immediately blushed, as I did every time we met, thinking about our first meeting and how unfortunately awkward it had made every single other time we had ever seen each other. His friends looked at us confused, and Hermione almost said something before I could speak,

"W-we were j-just looking for N-neville's toad Malfoy." I said, head down as my cheeks flushed,

"Well we haven't, so go on, get out," He said forcefully, wanting to get out meeting over with. I nodded, and shut the door in a haste,

"Can we just go? I need to talk to Ronald," I said to my friends. Hermione looked confused, but nodded, while Neville just looked sad that we didn't find his toad. We walked in silence back to my compartment, as I wondered if things would ever be normal between the blonde boy and myself.

As we opened the door to my compartment, I saw Ronald with his wand out, about to do some spell. Before Hermione could stop herself, she had said,

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville here has lost one," She looked up, "Oh, were you going to do magic, let's see then." He looked at me, and I just shrugged. I hoped that maybe it was a real spell that would actually work,

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" I groaned, and put my head in my hands. Of corse he would use that spell, the spell Fred and George had given him earlier that summer to try out on the train, I looked up as soon as I heard Hermione's voice,

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It doesn't seem to be very good..." Ronald blushed, "What are your names?"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter," Her eyes widened,

"I've read bout you!" She was smiling, and Harry looked confused,

"Um, right... That's me," He looked really confused still, and slightly uncomfortable. He really must not know a lot about what a big deal he was. I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Hermione, he looks uncomfortable, maybe you could go tell the other girls that we're going to be there soon," She looked up at me and nodded, looking guilty for making Harry feel awkward,

"Well, we're going to be there soon, I have to go tell my friends," She turned to Ronald, "You have dirt on your nose, right there," She gestured to the side of here nose, and left with Neville. Ron rubbed at his nose with no great accomplishment,

"Who was that?" Harry said, still quite confused at what had just happened,

"Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born who was at my friend May's birthday party at the beginning of the summer," That just seemed to confuse him further,

"It really doesn't matter right now, we need to get our robes on. We're nearly at Hogwarts!"


	7. Near Fights and First Glimpse

I walked down the corridor to change into my robes, and as I watched the floor trying not to be noticed, I bumped into someone,

"Oh, god I'm sor-" I looked right into the pink face of Draco Malfoy, "Malfoy!" I grabbed his hand and ran him into an empty compartment. His face blushed deeper, and I glared at him,

"Must you do that every single time we see each other! That happened a while ago, and it's not healthy to dwell on..." I felt myself blushing, but tried to keep my voice steady,

"Someone is, is going to think something of us if we don't stop freaking out every time we see each other." He nodded,

"It isn't something easily forgotten Cooke," He looked up at me, and frowned, "You don't act like you've gotten over it," I blushed further, and stared at him angrily,

"Well, you are the one with the reputation to protect. Don't act like I don't know about your hatred for my family and the Weasleys, so if you keep acting so awkward around me someone might just think you like me. You can't have that can you?" I yelled angrily, "Because maybe liking me, the daughter of a man that works among muggles, makes you dirty right?" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore, the words just streamed out. They weren't mine, but a combination of all the things my brothers had ever told me,

"What are you talking about? You know we don't like each other,"

"Exactly. But does everyone else know that? With you blushing like that every time you see me. It was 4 years ago! I barley even remember it-"

"So, that's why you blush, because you don't remember how embarrassing it was?" I glared at his remark,

"I blush because one, I blush easily, and two, you blush and then everything is uncomfortable. Listen, just get over it you prat, or I'll have one of my brothers make you forget. Any questions?" His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth, but then shut it again. I smirked,

"Thought not." With that I stepped out of the compartment, and laughed at the memory of the look on his face. I hoped he took me seriously, because I wasn't joking about getting my brothers.

I came back to both the boys in their school robes,

"Well well, don't you look charming Ronald," I smirked at him, and he frowned,

"Whatever... Why were you gone so long?"

"I was threatening Malfoy. He's still embarrassed about that one thing that happened 4 years ago, you know, why I hate floo travel..." He nodded, and smiled,

"Threatened? With what?" I grinned,

"My brothers, what else?" And he laughed. Harry just looked amusedly at us, and shook his head and asked,

"Who is this Malfoy kid?" I was about to answer, but right then, who else but Malfoy walked into our compartment. He was looking smug and arrogant, as he always does, and was flanked by his two cronies,

"So, I heard that famous Harry Potter was on the train, and I had to see for myself," He saw me, and his face fell. Thank god he didn't blush, or I was going to have to kill him. Or, my brothers would have to kill him. Probably Gavin or Austin, more intimidation that way...

"Shove off Malfoy, or do I need to remind you of our little... chat?" He scowled,

"No, no, just wanted to talk," He turned to Harry, "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle," He motioned to the two cronies behind him. Ronald snickered at the names, and I glared at him. He really needs to start thinking before he acts, or he's going to get in trouble. Malfoy noticed Ronald's laughter, and snarled,

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." I glared at him, and Ronald stuttered something not comprehendible. Malfoy continued,

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He stuck out his hand, and Harry just stared. To my surprise, he responded,

"I think I can tell the who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," My jaw dropped, and Ronald smiled. Malfoy blanched, and sputtered,

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's, Cooke's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." I snorted, and Ronald stood up,

"Say that again, Ronald said, and I groaned,

"Going to fight us?" Malfoy sneered,

"Unless you get out now," Harry explained more calmly than he seemed. I was getting worried, because Crabbe and Goyle are a lot bigger than him and Ronald.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

I had just noticed the big pile of candy that was sitting in the seat next to Ruby. Goyle approached it hungrily, and Ronald almost got to him before he let out a yell. I looked around surprised, and laughed when I realized that Scabbers had bitten him,

"Look at that Malfoy, even Ronald's rat knows a git when he sees one. Now, kindly get out of our compartment." I smiled at him sweetly, and he scowled. He motioned for his goons to follow him, and they went out the door. I internally groaned, knowing that Malfoy would be a constant pain for the entire year now. What a git,

"Don't listen to him Harry, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Ronald's family or Hagrid,"

"Or your family Cori, your family is great." I smiled at Ronald. That was truly one of the nicer things he's ever said. Harry looked between us, and I could see the question in his eyes,

"Ronald and I have know each other for a long time, and no, we don't fancy one another." Ronald reddened, and I smiled, knowing how much his brothers tease the fact. They really did think we were having some sort of secret relationship. As if, we were eleven. Harry blushed, and I said,

"It's alright, a lot of people assume."

"Yeah, Cori's my best friend, other than Fred, George, or Ginny..." Harry nodded, and said apologetically,

"It doesn't matter to me, it's really none of my business," I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He subconsciously rubbed his scar, and my smile disappeared. What was it about that scar? When I saw it, there was some memory that I just couldn't grasp. Some sort of connection that I couldn't realize, not yet anyway.

The train slowed to a stop, and my stomach was full of butterflies. Sure, I knew it was only a hat, but what if it said my thoughts out loud for the entire school to hear? What if I was put in Slytherin! My brothers would never forgive me, not to mention Ronald. If I was in anything but Gryffindor I would be spending my life being shunned form the likes of him. Ronald was a really big Gryffindor supporter, never giving any of the other houses a second thought. I on the other hand was much more open to the fact that I might not be that brave and courageous. I could be smart and studious like Ravenclaw, Patient and loyal like Hufflepuff, or sly and cunning like Slytherin. I just really hoped it wasn't Slytherin, because that meant Malfoy. Malfoy was destined to be in Slytherin like Ronald for Gryffindor. The Weasley's along with my family, have always had our set of problems with the Malfoy's. Mr. Malfoy didn't hold very much respect for Mr. Weasley and my father's career options. He thought that magic and muggle should be completely separate, as if that was possible. If we didn't reproduce with muggles, we would die out completely, but Mr. Malfoy just loves to down on my father and Mr. Weasley for choosing fields that deal directly with 'non-magic folk'. (As Mr. Weasley had once put it.)

I put my thoughts aside as Ronald literally dragged me out of the compartment behind him and Harry,

"Cori, why are you being so slow? We are finally at Hogwarts and all you can do is stare into space!" I blushed, thinking of how often people have to call me form my thoughts,

"I was not- oh alright, fine. I was thinking! Maybe you should try it," He scowled, and I grinned at him. We walked out of the train, and looked around. I suddenly heard form somewhere to our left,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" My mouth dropped as I saw the enormous man waiting for us. He had to be ten feet tall! I looked at Ronald, and him at me. His mouth was open and I could tell mine was as well. Harry just laughed at the looks on our faces as we walked towards the boat. I caught sight of my brother, my twin brother that is, as we walked and pulled him aside,

"Colin!"

"Oh, hi Cori, what is it? We need to get the the boats, I'm starving." I stared at him,

"Didn't you get something off the trolly? Dad gave you a sickle for a chocolate frog?"

"I... um... I ate it." My face fell,

"And you are still hungry?"

"That was like, three hours ago! Are you going to tell me why you stopped me, or just insult me?" I blushed,

"Sorry, but you will never guess who that black haired boy we helped through the platform is!" His eyebrow raised,

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" I smiled at him and his jaw dropped,

"Blimey Cori why didn't you say that first? Harry Potter, wow. You talked to him then?" I nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah, he's really nice. Me and Ronald and him all sat together you know. You were there, remember? But you left to go find Austin or something." He frowned,

"Yeah, I was actually hoping he could give me advice about the sorting or something, but he told me to go find Dom. I nearly screamed when I opened the compartment and there was the biggest spider I have ever seen! It's Lee Jordan's, wicked huh?" I nodded and he told me about his encounter with Lee's spider as we rode across the lake. We were with some other kids that I didn't recognize, and Ronald and Harry were up ahead in another boat, and all of my other friends had already gotten one by the time Collin and I caught up. They looked at me guiltaly, but I waved them off. I don't really care if they saved me seat, but it was nice of them to feel bad. It made me feel as if I belonged to something.

We rode across the black lake, seeing the giant squid Gavin told me about and I had time to reflect on that strange feeling I had when Harry showed us his scar. It was strange, as if I knew that scar form somewhere. I had some connection with it that I just couldn't understand, and it was absolutely infuriating.

"Hey Colin?" He looked at me, tearing his eyes away from the squid,

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen Harry's scar?"

"No, have you?" I nodded,

"Yeah... and I had this strange feeling that I was somehow... connected." he stared at me for a second, and let out a snort,

"Connected!" He laughed, "Cori I think you might be off your nut, here is no way you and Harry Potter are connected in any way, shape, or form." I glared at him,

"Alright then, fine. I'll just forget it..." I trailed off as we saw the castle for the first time, bright, shining, better than any of my brothers have described it,

"Would you look at that Colin, we made it."

"Yeah, we sure did."


End file.
